Industrial automation can provide many challenges in producing a product. Golf clubs are a particular challenge. Mass production tends to produce things that are uniform in design, quality and reliability, very well. However, golfers are not a very uniform group. Even if two players share many physical characteristics their swing, stance and the like can be quite different from each others. When personal differences are taken into consideration with the wide variety of the physical forms of players, designing a set of golf clubs that can be easily produced and can be custom fit for a variety of players having differing swings is a challenge.
Club customization is an effort to fit clubs to a player's individual needs. Manufactured clubs can be reworked, and clubs can be custom built. However, even custom built clubs may lack a sufficient degree of customization to satisfy golfers desiring to improve their game. Accordingly there may be a number of issues encountered in providing highly customizable golf clubs that perform well, are durable and are easy to manufacture.
Like reference numerals are used to designate like parts in the accompanying drawings.